The Loyal Demon and Courteous Noble
by RavenButler
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian, stuck in a love triangle, along with unsolved cases and battles. SebaCiel fanfiction! -Rated M for later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the anime/manga.**

 **All characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction! It's my first one so i hope**

 **that it's ok! Please leave a Review! It helps! Thank you 3 ~Raven**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Invitation_

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was up in his study doing paperwork while Sebastian attended to his work. As Sebastian was working, he noticed Ciel had gotten a letter. He took it and brought it to him. "Bocchan..." He knocked on his young master's door. "You may enter." Replied Ciel with a drowsy, irritated entered his study and walked up to Ciel, giving him the letter. "What is this?" questioned Ciel as he opened the letter carefully. "It seems to be a letter. Why don't you read it to see what it says?" Sebastian answered rather lightly. Ciel read the letter and his face began to show a frown. "It seems we have been invited to the Trancy's for a ball." Ciel growled, him obviously not wanting to go. "Well, maybe while we are there we can investigate some things?" Sebastian smirked slightly as he spoke. Ciel looked at him curiously.

"What was that smirk for?" "Ah, it is nothing, My Lord.." Sebastian answered, looking at Ciel. "Whatever, Sebastian..anyways, I guess it would be good to go." Ciel sighed and looked out the window silently. "Indeed it would be, Bocchan. We do have some time before we have to leave.." Sebastian responded, leaning down to Ciel's face and smirking slightly. Ciel turned his head around and looked at Sebastian. "W-What are you getting at, demon?!" Ciels face lit to a light shade of pink as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled, saying, "It is nothing, Bocchan. You should finish as much work as you can before we depart to the ball." "F-Fine, I will.." responded Ciel, still blushing lightly. He quickly got back to work as did Sebastian, awaiting the time for the ball. As the day went on, it got to the time for the Earl to start getting ready to depart. Sebastian entered his study. "Bocchan, it is time to get you ready for the ball." Ciel looked at Sebastian and responded, "Yes, of course." He sighed slightly and headed to his room where he would be getting dressed.

When they reached Ciels room, Ciel sat on the bed patiently as Sebastian got his clothes. "Sebastian looks quite amazing when he works.." Ciel said in his head as he watched the butler gather his clothes into his hands quietly. Sebastian turned and walked over to Ciel to begin dressing him. He kneeled down in front of him and began to unbutton his shirt. Ciel watched him silently, a slight blush crawling onto his face. Sebastian smirked slightly as he began to put his new shirt on, knowing he was blushing. He purposely brushed his arm against his crotch. "S-Sebastian!" yelled Ciel. Sebastian chuckled. After he had gotten Ciel dressed, they walked out to the carriage Sebastian had gotten ready. They both stepped in and awaited their arrival to the Trancy's.

{A little while later}

Ciel stood at a window with a glass in his hand, wondering where Sebastian had gone. He sighed and sipped his drink. Suddenly, he got tackled to the floor. "CIIIIIEEEELLL!" ..Oh no, this could only be.. "Alois get off me!" yelled Ciel, getting agitated. "Oh, but Ciel, this is the only time I can be close to you..~" whispered Alois as he nibbled his ear. "Alois, seriously!" Ciel pushed the blonde off of him and stood up, brushing off his clothes. "You imbecile! You don't just tackle people!" "Oh, I apologize.. Maybe we can do some other types of things in the bedroom..?" purred Alois, grabbing the Earl by his arm and pulling him towards a bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the anime/manga.**

 **All characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **Here is the second chapter! I hope it's ok. I'm trying really hard to make it**

 **a good fanfiction .-. anyways, i hope you enjoy it!**

 **~Raven**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Confession_

"W-What?! Alois! Let me go!" Yelled Ciel as Alois dragged him into a room and shut the door, locking it. "Wouldn't you enjoy some fun every once in a while, Ciel?~" whispered Alois as he pushed Ciel onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "A-Alois! Get off me this instant!" Growled Ciel as he tried to push Trancy off of him. "Just imagine me as your butler.. You do have deep feelings for him, don't you?" said Alois, smirking down at the boy. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" responded Ciel, his face getting red. "Ah, see? When you think about him you just can't help but blush.." giggled Alois. He leaned down and bit at the Earls neck playfully. "ALOIS GET OFF ME!" Ciel finally managed to push the Trancy off of him. He quickly ran for the door and unlocked it, swinging it open and running off. "Wait, Ciel, let me love you!" Yelled Alois, childishly crying on the floor.

As Ciel was running, he ran into Sebastian. "Ah, there you are, Bocchan. Where have you been?" Said Sebastian, a small smile set on his face. "I-I was using the washroom." Answered Ciel, blushing, remembering what Alois had said. "I don't believe that is true..you were in the bedroom with Alois, yes..?" Sebastian questioned. "I-It wasn't my fault! He stole me and tried to...You know what I am getting at!" responded Ciel, raising his voice. "Ah, I see. Then, the only reason you didn't want him doing that to you is because you would rather me do it instead...right, Bocchan?" Whispered Sebastian, smirking slightly. "W-Whatever, Sebastian.." said Ciel, looking at the floor. Sebastian then tilted the boys head up to look at him. "I can give you whatever you desire, Bocchan." Sebastian muttered, a smile coming onto his face. Ciel blushed when Sebastian said this. "W-Why would you say such a thing, Sebastian?!" Yelled the Earl. "Ah, Bocchan. It is only because I know what you desire most.." Replied Sebastian, smirking slightly at the boy.

Ciel couldn't fight with his butler, for he was right. "S-Sebastian..w-when can we get back to the manor.." Stuttered Ciel, quite embarrassed. "Whenever you want, My Lord.." Answered Sebastian. "I-I would like to leave now..please.." said Ciel quietly, looking at his butler. Sebastian nodded slightly and left with Ciel to the carriage. As they were on their way to the manor, Ciel was blushing bright Crimson. Ciel was thinking about how he wanted Sebastian ever so badly. He wanted Sebastian close to him. He loved Sebastian. When they reached the manor, Ciel stepped out and headed for the door as his butler followed him. When they both entered the Earls bedroom, Ciel spoke. "Sebastian. Please ready a bath for me." The butler nodded and left for the washroom to ready his bath.

Ciel sat there patiently, thinking about Sebastian. He shook his head and tried to think of another thing. Anything else! Sebastian soon came back into Ciel's room. "Young Master, your bath is ready." He smiled slightly looking at Ciel. "A-Ah, thank you, Sebastian." responded Ciel, getting up and walking to the washroom. He soon undressed and slipped into the bathtub, sighing. He watched Sebastian roll up his sleeves and take his gloves off, slightly blushing. "Dammit Ciel, why are you acting like this all of a sudden! Get it together!" Thought Ciel. He knew he was acting strange around his butler and that Sebastian would probably notice. He buried his face into his hands. "Bocchan, are you alright?" Asked Sebastian as he got ready to begin cleaning Ciel. "Y-Y-Y-Yes...I-I'm f-fine!" Stuttered Ciel. Sebastian got close to Ciel's face and smirked. He pulled the boy into a kiss. Ciel was shocked, not knowing what to do and blushing more than ever. As the kiss broke, a small string of saliva still connected their lips. "S-Sebastian.." Murmured Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the anime/manga**

 **All characters belong to Yana Toboso**

 **Blegh. I posted 3 chapters in one day. I think i should stop o.o**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Raven**

 **Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Sexual content.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Wanting_

Ciel looked at Sebastian. He wanted more. Sebastian then just began to clean him quietly. "Dammit..that demon.." Thought Ciel. He hated it when Sebastian teased him like this. As Sebastian was cleaning Ciel, he purposely touched the boys member. Ciel moaned slightly and winced. Sebastian just smirked to himself and continued to clean the boy. "Dammit, Sebastian!" Thought Ciel. He now had a slight erection. He wanted him to continue. He wanted it so badly. Ciel just shook his head slightly and tried to stay calm. Sebastian then finished washing Ciel. "Please step out, Bocchan." Said Sebastian, standing up by the bathtub with a towel. "N-No... I can't." Murmured Ciel. "Hm? Why not?" Replied Sebastian, sitting there quietly for an answer. "B-Because.." squeaked Ciel, knowing he still had his erection. "Ah, I see, Bocchan..." Whispered Sebastian as he placed his face next to Ciel's, smirking slightly. "S-Sebas- Ah!" Ciel could barely finish his sentence when Sebastian had began to kiss his neck, placing his hand on his member and beginning to stroke it slowly. "S-Sebastian.. Nng.." Moaned Ciel as he held onto the bathtub tightly.

Ciel began to breathe heavily, his eyes half-lidded. "W-What are you doing, Sebas- Ah!" Exclaimed Ciel, trying not to moan. "Giving you what you want, of course.." Whispered the demon, continuing to stroke the boys member, slightly speeding up. "Hm.. I am sure you have done this to yourself, yes?" Asked Sebastian, a devious smirk on his lips. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about! – Ahhn.." responded Ciel, embarrassed. He gripped the bathtub tighter, trying not to moan. "Come on, Bocchan.. Be a good boy and say my name. I know you say it when you are alone in your bedroom.. " whispered Sebastian. He knew what lewd things Ciel did in his bedroom late at night. "S-Sebastian.. Nn..hah.. Seba-Sebastian.." Moaned Ciel, arching his back slightly. Ciel was filled with pleasure. Sebastian's touch was like a drug. Ciel couldn't have enough. "Ahh-Ahhhh..Sebastian!..nng.. m-more!" moaned Ciel, saliva slightly dripping from his mouth, for it has been open most of the time.

Sebastian suddenly stopped. He picked Ciel out of the bathtub and began to dry him off. "N-no.. Sebastian.." Mumbled Ciel. He wanted him to continue. He wanted him to continue more than anything. "Now, Now, Bocchan.. More will come later tonight.." Murmured Sebastian, a wispy smile set on his face as his eyes flared a dark Crimson red. Ciel frowned, continuing to breath heavily. "That damned demon won't stop messing around with me.." He thought as Sebastian finished drying him off, picking him up and taking him to his room. Sebastian sat Ciel on his bed and grabbed his night clothes, beginning to put them on him.

Ciel couldn't take it. He wanted Sebastian so badly. He grabbed onto Sebastian's tie and pulled the butler up to his face. He kissed him passionately. Sebastian was shocked for a moment, realizing what Ciel had done. He then decided he might as well give this greedy kid what he wanted. Sebastian pushed Ciel down on the bed, hovering over him. "My, it seems I have to do this now, since my Young Master cannot wait." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear seductively. He then lowered his face and began to kiss at Ciel's neck. Ciel shifted and moaned slightly at Sebastian's touch. "Nng.. S-Sebastian.." Sebastian then placed his hand on the boys thigh, getting slightly closer to the boys member each second. This turned Ciel on extremely. Sebastian then placed his hand on the boys member, playing with the tip with his finger. Ciel let loose a moan and bit his lip slightly. He gripped the sheets. Sebastian smirked at the sight of this and began to suck on one of Ciel's nipples. Ciel let out another loud moan, "S-Sebastian...hah.."


End file.
